


Last Waltz

by minkhollow



Category: Ghostbusters: Legion, Milliways, Warehouse 13
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several decades down the line, Claudia comes to say what my or may not be her last goodbyes to the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a millirific challenge of 'ten years later,' which I promptly took to mean '50 years later'; this was originally written before S2 implied Claudia would be sticking with the Warehouse through its next move. (Also, if you don't know from Milliways, this... may not make much sense at all, terribly sorry.)  
> I am not Syfy or whoever put out the Ghostbusters comic; i"m just borrowing.

There aren’t many people still in Milliways from back in the day - God, when did she get old enough to start _thinking_ like that? - but Claudia feels like they deserve to know what’s up. Besides, her home away from home has more than earned a proper send-off, while she can still be assured of giving one.

So she goes in, has a look around, and spots Ray working on... God only knows what, with him; she’s found the best way to find out is ask, and so she does.

“Whatcha doin’?”

“We’re having some problems related to the Idlewild-bound flight that took out the Twin Towers back in 2001,” Ray says, semi-absently as ever. “I’m trying to beef up some of our PKE meters to see if that’ll help us get to the bottom of this. Hi, Claudia. What’s up?”

“...A lot, actually. Main thing is, the Warehouse is finally moving. I had the new kids put off packing up the door as long as I could, but we’re torching the place tomorrow, so my steady access is off to Brazil.”

“Brazil? I hope they’ve got some good climate control in that building. I take it you’re not going along?”

“Hey, some of us aren’t as young as we once were,” she says, fully aware of the irony levels there. If Artie could see her now, rather than just leaving phantom plates of cookies in the B&B... “Besides, languages have never been my strong suit, and I don’t think I’d be up for the immersion course in Portuguese that’d require. I’m kinda looking forward to retirement, if I can figure out how to do that little.”

“I’d offer to help you out with that, but...”

“Dude, you’re an immortal Ghostbuster married to a Time Lady. Even my concept of normal is a lot closer to normal than yours.”

Ray smiles. “True. Do you think you’ll be back after tonight?”

“I don’t know. The door’s snuck up on me before, but it’s... got a spotty history of that at best. So in case I don’t... thanks for all your help.”

“Of course. It’s never been a problem. And it won’t be, if you find yourself needing me again.”

Claudia grins, and buys him a drink. She buys a lot of other people drinks, too, whether she knows them or not; after all, if she may never be back here, she might as well put a sizable dent in her tab.

Besides, when she goes home, she’s going to blow the Warehouse to smithereens. If that’s not worthy of a round of drinks for everybody, she doesn’t know _what_ is.


End file.
